Chloe Soul
Chloe Soul 'is daughter of the Demon himself, also known as Satan. She is MINIONLUV's second OC. '''Monster Parent: '''The Devil. '''Age: '''15 in Hell years. '''Killer Style: '''I certainly do have a killer style. Dog-like neck collars, tophats, blood and sweaters. '''Freaky Flaw: '''I speak in a very snake-like way. It's hissing all the way.. '''Pet: '''I own a bloodhound that I found in my hometown, Hell. I named him Death. '''Favorite Activity: '''Causing chaos and practicing Witchcraft. Even though I'm not an ugly green witch, I can still practice with my Demon powers. '''Biggest Pet Peeve: '''When others boss me around. It's not enjoyable, it's just pathetic. Everybody can take good care of themselves, instead of being bossed around. ' Fav School Subject: 'Mad Science. '''Least Fav Subject: '''RE. '''Fav Color: '''Bloody Red and Midnight Black! '''Fav Food: '''Hell Pudding. '''BFFs: '''I don't have any friends. 'Portrayor Chloe's portrayor is unknown, but she speaks in a snake-like way. So when she says a single word, she hisses and sounds quite evil. 'Personality' Chloe is a stubborn one. She lives by her own rules and has a dry humor. She is really loyal to her family and considerate, but when she's not with her family, she is inconsiderate, talks about ghastly things and likes to talk about people dying. 'Appearance' Chloe has pale white skin with dark brown hair. It is cut short, because she dislikes long hair. She has black eyes with red bloodshot pupils. Chloe has three freckles on her cheeks and wears black lipstick. She wears a leather dog-like neck collar. She wears a long sky blue jumper with sleeves that have her hands visible. Like most demons, Chloe has a tail but she has no horns. She wears a purple tophat representing MINIONLUV's favorite cartoon character, The Warden. 'Monster Parents' Chloe's father is the powerful and evil Devil himself, Satan. Her mother is a British lady which was a human. She fell in love with Satan and there was a Hell baby. He has horns, a tail, muscles and has bloodshot eyes. Her mother has blonde short locks and wears a white dress with see-through diamond heels. 'Family' Chloe lives with her father and mother in the depths of Hell. They have a magical mirror that teleports her to Monster High. According to their family tree, she has no siblings. Well...she did have a brother..but he died on Earth by a car hitting him in the side. He died at the age of 6. 'Friends' Chloe had always been a loner. Whilst attending Primary School, everybody was terrified of her and her evil voice. Even attending Monster High, a few monsters are scared of her. 'Pet' Chloe found her bloodhound in the streets of Hell. The hound was abandoned, so Chloe took him in. She named him Death, because most dead humans ended up in Hell. Like his owner, he has bloodshot eyes and wears a spiky collar. 'Romance' Chloe had always been single ever since attending Pre School. She had been single for 12 years, even though she's 15, she has never had a single date. She is Bisexual and has no love interest in anybody. 'Quotes' "I don't need therapy! You're the one that needs it!" "Me? Crazy? Oh, that's a funny one!" "There's nothing like the spirit of dying!" "You're trying to brainwash me, aren't you?" "Me stay calm? I don't need to be calm..! I've got everything under control!" "Enjoy your stay in Hell. HA! Not!" '' 'Trivia''' *She breathes fire when she's angry *She only sees things in red and black *She hates Christian crosses (weakness) *She has a deceased brother *She has her own story "The Devil's Hell Spawn" *She represents the deadly sin Wrath, meaning anger *She sometimes suffers from Schzoid Personality Disorder *She gets several disorders, because of the Holy Cross *Her favorite type of music would be Heavy Metal *Her theme song would be Calling All The Monsters *She doesn't have an iCoffin Category:13-MINIONLUV-13 OCs Category:Devil Category:Females Category:Original Characters